Operation Batoru Rowaiaru
by Tatsumaki Aphrodite
Summary: The cast is kidnapped and placed on an island where they’re forced to kill each other in tagteams under the Battle Royale Act. Only one team can survive, if any. But is the price to survive really worth the blood of others? And who is behind this?


**A/N: **I'm back with a new story, which I really like. I've been stuck with this idea for a while, probably a year or so, but I'm finally daring enough to post this… after re-watching Battle Royale a couple more time. I was so freaked when I first watched it and ran out of my friend's basement before in was a quarter finished. I'm really excited to see your response to this, I really hope you'll like it. I worked really hard on this story (hard than the others anyways), I did extensive research…well, kind of, and I got everything planned out and even drew a map of the island.

**About this story: **Almost all the cast members are featured in here excepted Marik's mind slaves, ones in the ancient Egypt Saga, Siegfried Von Schraider, and Leonhard Von Schraider. There are probably more by I can't think of now. There's also some characters from the first season and some OCs (hey, someone needs to die).

**Disclaimer: **Not under any circumstances will I own Yu-Gi-Oh or Battle Royale.

**

* * *

Pairings:**

Many surprising pairings to be further notified. I also take requests but not necessary pertain to any of them. There are no extremely strong solid couples because this is an action fic and the main point of the story is not of romance but of terror, war and manipulation, which also because it adds to the drama and tension. Tried to guess which shippings I used.**  
**

**

* * *

Plot: **

The cast is kidnapped and placed on an island, where they're forced to kill each other in tag-teams under the Battle Royale Act. But is the price to survive really worth the blood of others? 

**Warning: **Rate M for violence, major gore, sexual scenes and conflicts (such as rape), disturbing aftermaths, and OCs.

* * *

**Operations Batoru Rowaiaru (Battle Royale)**

_Ch 1: Never Ending Trip_

* * *

It was a mist between the change of two seasons. A school bus fill with thirty-five boisterous students headed towards an planned winter trip to a temple located near the mountainside filled with healing hot springs. It swooshed down the new, government-funded (basically tax payers' money) paved road in the countryside. Yellow leaves fall to the ground representing the coming of an end. The students of Domino High enthusiastically chattered within. 

The loudest voice in the bus belongs to a youthful blond boy named Jounouchi Katsuya, currently sitting sideways with his legs arched out into the aisle. He babble away on mindless drivel while waving between his fingers a duel-monsters card to his friends sitting behind him.

"It the rarest card I have in my deck!" he continued his boast. He paused hoping for a response. His best friend Yugi fell for the bait.

"Wow, Jounouchi!" Motou Yugi was amazed.

Honda Hitoro with the pointy hair, who sat behind Yugi, squinted his eyes, jabbing his hair into someone else's business as usual, "What is that thing?"

Mazaki Anzu (who is currently sitting next to Yugi) rolled her eyes. _After all these years, he still couldn't figure it out._ She didn't hesitate to turn and get up on her chair just so she can slap Honda upside the head. "That's the Red Eyes Black Dragon, you dimwit." Turning back and dropping onto her seat, she brushed off her embarrassment with a giggle directed at Yugi. The one who blushed, however, was actually the shorter boy, who had secretly developed an intimate crush on the giggling girl sitting next to him.

"I knew that," Honda replied sheepishly, hoping to impress a certain someone up front. He peered two rows over to the girl sitting next to Jounouchi, and to his relief, she was observing the view outside.

"Oh please, give me a break," The curt comment coming from reviling ice-blue eyes of the one that sat across from him. He was accompanied by his laptop and his twelve year old brother. Not once did he remove his eyes from the screen of his laptop, yet still somehow managed to roll them.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Honda leaned forward, glaring. It may have seemed like he was defending his friend's honor, but the truth was that he only wanted a better glimpse at his friend's younger sister. However, he only managed to catch sight of the girl with the big yellow ribbon who sat in front of her. He ducked almost immediately, but while retreating to his proper seat, he bumped into a red, dangling die.

The owner of the die earring folded his arms in annoyance, scoffed at the nuisance next to him. His fingers were always moving in a circular motion, whether it was twirling his dark sideburns or flicking his earring. He did it with as much sill as to not hit the one beside him. Otogi Ryuji continued to flick the die on his earring, foot tapping at the same rhythm that almost went unnoticed. He tried to admire the view outside but all he noticed were military vehicles stationed by the roadside.

Being a hothead as always, Jounouchi rocketed out of his seat, "Do you want a fight, Moneybags!"

"If I want to see a mutt yelp, I would call the pound," he sneered.

"Why you!" If it weren't for Honda and Otogi holding him down, Jounouchi, being the dog that he is constantly referred to, would have jumped at Kaiba Seto using his "fist of fury" tactic.

Like always, Mazaki Anzu suggested taking a photo of the group, trying it keep the peace. It could be a reminiscent of the good memories from the trip, _not _the bad ones.

Shizuka _voluntarily_ offered to take the picture after having the digital camera forcefully shoved on to her palms. She studied the smaller-than-palm size object in her hand. The cool, metal composure rested between her finger, while achieving to be thinner than most other existing cameras. She was secretly awed and amazed by how technology had advanced these days.

She walked herself to the aisle of the bus. "Okay then… ready…" she focused the camera, "smi--" as she was about to press the shutter, the bus jolted over a what seemed to be a big speed bump. Despite the jolt, the camera still managed to flash before flying out of Shizuka's hands, landing her directly on the lap of Marik Ishtar, a transfer student from Egypt.

There wasn't much fond memories of him, from what the gang had remember. In fact, they would avoid him as much as they could, keeping his reign of terror close in mind. Because of that, Marik had always been an outcast amongst the school, the only one he could somewhat relate to is Bakura-san.

For some bizarre reason, there are many transfer students coming to Domino High School this year, even some exchange students from foreign countries like Korea. However the school haven't been going so great the last few years, in fact, it sunk more than the past years.

"Shizuka, are you all right?" Bakura Ryou asked, hinting a bit of concern as he helped the girl off Marik's lap.

She gave him a small bow of gratitude before rushing to the seat behind him; her face flaring a bright red. She leaned over in her seat and adverted her eyes. She let her long orangey-red bangs drape over her face, to prevent as much eye contact as possible. She gave a quick apology, "S_hitsureishimashita_," before snatching the apparatus from the Egyptian boy's hands.

She tossed it back to Anzu before running off to her brother for protection from humiliation. Anzu was frantic, fumbling and nearly dropping the camera in the process of catching it. Her fingers clenched at it tightly, securing her precious contraption before sighing in relief for a job well done. She mentally stroked her costly item, relieved.

Watching all the nonsense, Kaiba Mokuba crackled a thunderous laugh, which he somehow produce from that little body of his. Meanwhile, Shizuka blushed deeply, her whole face lit up red beyond recognition, while burying her face into her brother's arm to hide her shame. Anzu was busy examining her item for any scratches, while Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda continued to converse about cards. Marik maintained his sulking manner. There were other students on the bus, as well and they rambled on about whatever junk they could think of to keep themselves entertained upon arriving at their destination. Pretty soon, the bus entered a dark tunnel, and time seemed to pass by a little more slowly.

Bakura Ryou trembled when he realizing that he was falling asleep. For some strange reason, his body felt limp and weak, his strength had left him completely. He wasn't aware of the silence until he pushed away the body leaning against his. He glanced around, noticing that his other neighbors had fallen into a state of slumber too.

Something strange was happening. With all the strength he could muster, and from the help of the seat before him, Bakura pulled himself forward. His eyes widen in horror… _Something was definitely very wrong with this picture_. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep, while some seemed to have collapsed into very uncomfortable positions and a few others had fallen on the floor. No one was moving or responding to the vibrations produce by the bus.

On the verge of hysteria, Ryou leapt from his seat, but immediately doubled over from exhaustion. He caught the attention of a female attendant whose presence he hadn't noticed before. In fact, he had never seen her before at all. She looked practically normal beside the fact that she was wearing a ridiculously large gas mask, like a candidate for the anti-terrorist group on _Counter Strike_.without warning, she walked over to Bakura and sprayed into his face a toxic liquid, putting him back into a doze with one small breath.

* * *

_…to be continued…?_

* * *

How was it? Should it be continued? This first chapter was basically written to info the reader about what characters are feature here so far, so there isn't much plot yet. Questions are welcome. 


End file.
